Estados de agonía
by Druida
Summary: La guerra es una mierda. No hace falta jurarlo. Pero estar en guerra y confusa... Emmeline no se lo desea a nadie. Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


Disclaimer: Ro, Ro y Ro. _Este fic participa en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

Edito: Este fic ganó el **segundo puesto** en el reto temático de enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

><p><strong>ESTADOS DE AGONÍA<strong>

* * *

><p>Cuando te enamoras en medio de una guerra solo puede ir mal. No me malinterpretes: no estás enamorada. Eres mucho más dura que eso. Pero te das cuenta de que algo está empezando a aparecer. Debajo de la piel, algo que hace que te suden las manos cada vez que no aparece por la puerta a tiempo.<p>

Que quieras lamer sus heridas y tumbarte junto a él.

Sabes que si lo haces, que si rompes la barrera, todo dejará de tener sentido. Que ya no será alcohol, bromas y sexo. Que te quitará el sueño, el apetito.

No puedes permitirlo.

* * *

><p>—¿Tienes planes para hoy?<p>

Suena casual. Acaba de terminar una de las eternas reuniones de la Orden y él se ha acercado como quién no quiere la cosa. Lo miras de medio lado. Miras su cabello rubio ceniza, corto, y sus ojos oscuros. Su sonrisa.

Quisieras no sentir un revoloteo solo porque él está ahí, en frente tuya. Y no sonrojarte o bajar los ojos, como si tuvieras de nuevo catorce años. Sentir fuerzas para decir que sí, que sí que tienes planes.

Pero no lo haces. Simplemente te apartas el pelo de la cara y esbozas una sonrisa.

—No.

* * *

><p>Está sangrando. Y tú estás parada frente a él, con los brazos laxos y la mirada clavada en él. Está sangrando mucho y tu garganta está seca. Atorada, no puedes decir palabra. El único sonido que eres capaz de decir es un gemido.<p>

Ahogado, perdido.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

No son tus labios los que preguntan. Tampoco tú la que te acercas y le sujeta la mano. Solo eres un observador. Morboso, pasivo, olvidado. Cobarde.

—Vas a ponerte bien, no te preocupes —promete Dorcas Meadowes tapándole la herida con un paño con un ungüento verde.

Caradoc gime.

Tú te sientes morir.

* * *

><p>La herida era grave. Pero tener a un sanador en el grupo siempre es bueno, ¿no? Ahora solo es una línea sonrojada, ancha, que le atraviesa el abdomen. Está de permiso.<p>

O como quiera que se llame. Y tú, cada vez que puedes, vas a verle. Te tumbas a su lado. Sonríes. Él te acaricia, murmura palabras de cariño. Te dejas arrullar por ellas porque, Merlín, nunca las habías necesitado tanto.

Deberías ser al revés.

Es un cielo. Sabes que ha sufrido, que ha estado abierto en canal una semana. Apenas se ha quejado.

Él no está asustado. Tú sí.

* * *

><p>No temes por tu vida. No cuando estás de pie, con la varita en mano y un objetivo al frente. Fuiste seleccionada en Gryffindor. Siempre has sido arrojada de más. Siempre te has caracterizado por darte de morros por no calcular las consecuencias.<p>

No temes por ella cuando un hechizo te golpea en el rostro y te lanza despedida hacia atrás, hasta que tu espalda choca contra una pared. Ni cuando oyes gritar tu nombre (¡Emmeline!) con angustia. No tienes miedo porque sabes que siempre te levantarás.

Que no dependes de nadie más para hacerlo.

Tienes que aprender a confiar.

* * *

><p>Te preguntas si será lo mismo para Lily y James. Ellos proclaman su amor al viento, se agarran de las manos y juran no separarse jamás. Son ridículos y ñoños. Y tú les tienes tanta envidia que no eres capaz de pensar con claridad.<p>

Quieres tener el mismo valor.

Temes sufrir por ello.

No quieres pasarte más noches en vela que las que te pasas por la Orden. No quieres tenerlo todo el tiempo, a cada aliento, en tu mente. Las emociones solo lo complicarían.

Y ni siquiera sabes si lo quieres o si solo es un espejismo.

¿Qué pretendes?

* * *

><p>Las misiones cada vez son más asfixiantes, más agobiantes. Necesitas agarrarte a algo. No deseas que sea Caradoc, pero está ahí. Es fácil, accesible. Y, de verdad, necesitas que alguien te abrace.<p>

Hay veces en las que piensas en lo que tu padre querría de ti. Siempre tuvo tantas expectativas, tantos sueños. Luchar no era uno de ellos. Era uno de los tuyos. Caradoc jamás recibiría su aprobación. Demasiado vulgar. Demasiado bueno.

Si tu padre te viera...

Desnuda en una cama, abrazada a un hombre y únicamente tapada por una sábana demasiado vieja, necesitada de un lavado.

Se moriría. Seguro.

* * *

><p>Una batalla. En medio de la calle. A plena vista del mundo, de los muggles. Habrá problemas, consecuencias, pero nada de eso importa. Lo único en lo que te tienes que concentrar es en esquivar las maldiciones. En no morir demasiado pronto.<p>

En matar a todo el que puedas.

Se supone que sois diferentes, los buenos. Pero ellos no juegan. Vosotros tampoco deberíais. Hacerlo puede ser la diferencia entre vivir y morir. Entre vivir o morir otro día.

Os superan. Siempre lo hacen. Son más, más fuertes y más agresivos. Vosotros sois más inteligentes. Jugáis con el terreno, os movéis.

* * *

><p>—¿No vamos a hablar de esto?<p>

Le miras, sin comprender. Estás desnuda. Siempre estás más guapa cuando estás desnuda, cuando quitas la atención de tu rostro demasiado anguloso. Y su cabello demasiado pegado a su cráneo.

—¿Hablar de qué?

No comprendes. Quizá no quieras hacerlo. Él parece dolido, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos hay comprensión. O quieres verla.

¿Se puede ver el conocimiento a través de ellos?

—Nosotros, Emmeline. Sobre nosotros.

—¿Nosotros qué?

—Merlín, eres imposible.

Te tapas un poco, incómoda. Ya no te apetece quedarte allí, expuesta. No quieres que él sepa.

Aunque no lo sepas tú.

* * *

><p>No es que lo observes. Porque eso habría sido obsesivo y podría significar algo que <em>no significa<em>. Pero, últimamente, habla demasiado con Dorcas. Siempre la saluda, sonríe enseñando sus dientes (pequeños, blanquecinos, separados). Y siempre la toca. Pone su mano sobre su espalda y sonríe.

Y Emmeline siente el quemazón por dentro, recorriéndole sus brazos y sus piernas. Instaurándose en su pecho. Quiere gritarle allí, en medio de todos. Exponerlo. Desenmascararlo.

Quiere pedir explicaciones. Preguntarle si le ama. Quiere que la cabeza le deje de dar vueltas cada vez que piensa en él.

Que todo sea como en el colegio.

* * *

><p>—¿Vas a estar de morros todo el día?<p>

Levantas la cabeza y lo miras, sin acabar de comprender. Últimamente siempre estás en su casa. Demasiado tiempo. Estar ahí te está envenenando el cerebro. Todo huele a él. Todo sabe a él.

Tienes un hueco.

—¿Perdón?

Hace una mueca.

—No me quieres.

Abres la boca para negarlo. La cierras porque no tienes nada más que decir.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué te molesta tanto?

Bajas la mirada. Quizá, si le miras directamente lo sepa. Te descubra. ¿Se reirá?

—Emmeline, ¿cuánto tengo que sufrir para que seas feliz?

Le miras. No sabes qué decir.

* * *

><p>—Te gusta estar conmigo —dice una mañana. Están en una misión, uno junto al otro. Vigilando lo que se supone que es uno de los lugares de encuentro de los mortífagos. El peor lugar para hablar... <em>eso<em>. Sea lo que sea eso.

—¿Cuál es el punto?

—Pero no te gusto yo. —Tiene la varita entre los dedos, como si fuera un peso muerto, y la agita a su alrededor. Suelta chispitas cada cierto tiempo.

—Caradoc. —Quieres que se calle.

—Eres retorcida.

No lo piensas. Está tan cerca. Y tú tan furiosa. Aprietas el puño y lo clavas en su mandíbula.

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abren de par en par y se echa hacia atrás. Se tapa la cara con las manos. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos, brillantes.<p>

—¡Me has pegado! ¿Por qué me has pegado? —jadea sorprendido. Como si fuera un golpe que no se había esperado.

No sabes qué responderle. Solo querías silencio, que todo sea fácil. Más fácil, por lo menos.

—Para que tuvieras un motivo para el que lloriquear de verdad —dices bajando la mano. Le has golpeado mal y te duele. Quizá le preguntes a Dorcas.

O quizá no, porque la odias. Por supuesto.

—Sé un hombre.

* * *

><p>—Es peligroso.<p>

Tiene las cejas rubias fruncidas y los labios apretados, los hombros caídos. Parece tan decaído. No sabes lo que ha cambiado. Él antes no era así. Casi... casi parece que él se apoya en ti, en lugar de tú en él.

Lo necesitas.

—¿Y qué? Es lo que hacemos.

No parpadeas. Él tampoco. Está tan concentrado. O, al menos, parece estarlo. Te da pena. Y no quieres sentir pena, no por él. No ahora.

—Tú... tienes que quedarte. No. No vayas. Por favor.

—No necesito que me protejas.

Quizá has sido demasiado brusca. Está ofendido.

No te importa.

* * *

><p>Lo ultimo que recuerdas al abrir los ojos es un rayo rojizo. Lo primero que sientes, dolor. Agudo, que te aqueja todos y cada uno de sus músculos. Y una presión en el pecho.<p>

—Quita —murmuras intentando estirarte. No necesitas que nadie te agobie. Quieres ver si estás herida. Si es muy grave. Si te pondrás bien.

—Emmeline, necesito verlo.

Abres los ojos de par en par, sintiéndote de golpe muy desorientada. Frente a ti no está Caradoc abrazándote, tal y como esperabas. Solo está Dorcas. Pálida, con expresión perdida.

—¿Dónde?

Sus ojos se oscurecen. No responde.

No hace falta.

* * *

><p>Y no le lloras porque no le amas. Quizá le amaras, pero ya no tiene sentido. No se puede amar a los muertos.<p>

No dices su nombre, en realidad es como si nunca hubiera existido. No hay cuerpo. Los gusanos no se alimentarán de él, ha desaparecido. Quizá haya volado en mil pedazos. Quizá esté en el fondo del mar. O se haya unido a una macabra colección.

Quizá, y es lo que más miedo te da, no está muerto. Solo ha huido, no quiere seguir sufriendo. No mereces la pena.

Que no vales tanto. Ni tú ni la guerra.

* * *

><p><em>Fin.<em>


End file.
